Cartas Para Uma Amante
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Mesmo depois de 4 anos tendo uma vida normal, Shura ainda não se perdoou pelo que aconteceu com Aiolos. Incomodado com a angústia que ainda corroi sua mente, Shura sai pelo mundo sem rumo, tentando descobrir o verdadeiro sentido de tudo isso. ShuraxOC
1. 17 nov a 8 dez 1994

**Para Srta. Montero, Madri, Espanha.**

_Tóquio, 17 de novembro de 94._

Buenos días, Paola. Em primeiro lugar, desculpe-me por mandar cartas ao invés de ligar, sabes como eu não me dou muito bem com tecnologia.  
Enfim cheguei a Tóquio. Depois de uma longa viagem (de Madri até aqui tem um bom pedaço de caminho), foi bom descansar, apesar de eu ter demorado a achar um hotel com recepcionista que fale espanhol.  
Sei o que estás pensando; eu perdi uns parafusos ao longo de minha vida.  
Mas esta viagem é necessária. Eu preciso aliviar minha mente, mesmo depois de tantos anos ela continua confusa.  
Mudando de assunto, ficarei alguns dias (cerca de duas semanas) por aqui, e depois partirei para a América do Sul, vou alugar um carro e sair sem rumo. É uma viagem meio solitária, eu sei; mas depois do que eu passei – e por onde eu passei – nenhum lugar é solitário o suficiente.  
Sinto imensas saudades suas, Paola. Amo-te e sabes disso. Não sei por quanto tempo ficarei viajando – seriam dias, meses, anos? – mas quando voltar, quero que esteja aí, esperando por mim.  
Lembro de você a cada segundo, mandarei cartas com freqüência, e mando outra antes de sair daqui do Japão.  
Beijos, lembre-se de mim como me lembro de você.

Para sempre seu,

_S._

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Para Srta. Montero, Madri, Espanha.**

_Tóquio, 4 de dezembro de 94._

Hola, Paola!

Minha estadia aqui no Japão me fez bem. Estou mais calmo e paciente, mas ainda sinto necessidade de sair por aí e conhecer lugares novos.  
O Japão é lindo, conheci lugares que nem pensava em conhecer quando era um cavaleiro de Atena.  
Amanhã eu vou pegar um avião para o México, e sinceramente eu gostaria de receber notícias suas, como faço? Não gostaria de ter que usar o telefone, mas se necessário fosse eu faria o sacrifício.  
Aí em Madri eu vivia cercado de pessoas e vivia reclamando disso, lembra? Pois é, hoje, depois de cerca de 15 dias sozinho, eu sinto falta de falar com alguém, alguma pessoa que fosse um pouco mais que um conhecido.  
Sinto saudades da Espanha e da comida espanhola, mesmo que essa viagem esteja me fazendo bem, se tem uma coisa a que eu não consigo me acostumar é a comida. Nem todos os anos que passei na Grécia me fez deleitar nos pratos gregos, o que a comida japonesa poderia fazer nesse tempo?  
Semana passada eu vi uma cena que lembrou da minha infância... Um casal fazendo compras com o filho, e a criança pedindo para comprar doce... Isso atiçou minha vontade de ter filhos – sentimento que posso te dizer com certeza que nunca tive. O que acha de termos um time de futebol, a começar quando eu voltar para casa? No primeiro menino quero por o nome de Aiolos, meu grande amigo a quem eu não escutei quando deveria... Como sinto saudades dele... Parece que foi ontem que estávamos cuidando de Aiolia, que ainda era uma criança, e comendo bolo de chocolate que a cozinheira nos dava em horas folga.  
Já fazem cerca de 20 anos que eu... Que ele morreu, dá pra acreditar? Parece que foi ontem, eu ainda sinto a mesma dor que senti na hora... Que saudade eu tenho dos outros meninos também! Como será que eles estão? A última notícia que tive foi que os gêmeos estavam trabalhando em Atenas, Milo e Aiolia estavam morando em uma pequena ilha, não muito longe de onde fica o Santuário e Afrodite se mudou para Estocolmo. Dos outros – Máscara da Morte, Mu, Shaka, Aldebaran e Camus – nunca tive notícias. Será que estão felizes? Será que realizaram seus sonhos, vontades, se estão com família, se mantém contato, ou estão como eu?  
Bem, é melhor eu me esquecer desses assuntos, só vão me deixar mais triste.  
Beijos, te amo com todo o meu ser, não demoro a mandar outra carta.

Para sempre seu,

_Shura_

-.-.-.-.-

**Para Srta. Montero, Madri, Espanha**

_Cidade do México, 8 de dezembro de 94_

Buenos Días, minha bela!

A viajem foi chata – também não gosto de viagens de avião. Aqui está um calor infernal, a despeito da época do ano. Apesar de ter sido mais fácil achar um hotel, o espanhol deles é muito diferente, e me dá nos nervos. Eu já comprei um carro – alugar fica demasiado caro – para sair sem rumo até parar no Brasil. Quem sabe, por sorte do destino, encontro meu amigo Aldebaran?

Ah, sabes o que me aconteceu dentro do avião? Achei um cavaleiro de Atena, Dio de Mosca, que estava vindo para cá visitar a família. Sempre o achei um cara estranho, mas ele não é tão ruim de se conversar. De primeira hora ele nem me reconheceu, tive que virar pra ele e dizer que eu _era_ Shura de Capricórnio e blá blá. Ele disse que encontrou os gêmeos em Atenas há alguns meses, e que um deles (ele não soube dizer se era o Saga ou o Kanon) já é casado e tem filhos. Disse também que ambos estão bem de situação e têm um emprego estável.

Fiquei feliz com isso, e espero que todo o peso de consciência que Saga tinha tenha acabado.

Relatarei aqui meu encontro com Dio.

X . x . X . x . X

_Avião com destino a Cidade do México, 5 de dezembro de 94._

Como é de se esperar, cheguei no avião e me sentei, no banco da janela. Ao meu lado havia um homem estranho, com as feições feias, mas que em seus olhos dava para ver lealdade e um bom coração. Fiquei fitando-o por um bom tempo, imaginando se o conhecia de algum lugar, e vi que ele fazia o mesmo.

- O que gostariam, senhores? – a aeromoça perguntou primeiro em japonês, para depois perguntar em inglês, e quando viu que não obteve resposta, falou em espanhol.

- Vou querer uma vodca.

- O mesmo.

Nessa hora eu olhei bem nos olhos de Dio, e ele me olhou de volta um tanto confuso; quando escutei a voz dele, uma voz um tanto limitada e rouca, descobri de onde eu o conhecia – como disse era um cavaleiro de Atena, de prata, Dio de Mosca.

- Você é o cavaleiro de Mosca?

Não sei o que se passou na cabeça dele quando eu disse aquilo, mas imagino. Afinal, não são todos que o conhecem pelo nome da armadura.

- Como disse?

- Perguntei se você é o Cavaleiro de Mosca.

- Você? Quem é?

É, ele fez bem em não me dizer na hora se era ou não o que eu dizia, no entanto eu fiquei demasiado triste ao perceber que ele não me reconheceu.

- Capricórnio. Eu era.

- Ah. Sou sim, Dio de Mosca. Pode me chamar apenas de Dio, não estou como cavaleiro.

- Eu também não. Aliás, nem sou mais cavaleiro.

- Você é Shura, certo? Aquele que matou Aiolos?

Paola, você sabe muito bem como eu me sinto quando alguém me reconhece apenas pelo "cavaleiro que matou Aiolos", e o pior é que eu não posso fazer nada a respeito disso.

- É. Sim.

Ficamos um tempo em silencio, cada um tomando sua vodca, até que ele resolveu se pronunciar:

- Fazendo o que no México?

- Viajar. Esfriar a cabeça um pouco. E você?

- Visitar minha família. Está aproveitando muito a vida? Pelo que eu saiba o prêmio que vocês receberam foi ter a vida livre.

- É isso mesmo. Eu estou aproveitando na medida do possível, né? E sua família? Como vai?

- Minha mãe está meio adoentada, por isso recebi permissão para vê-la.

- Sinto muito.

Ficamos um tempo calados, particularmente eu estava criando coragem para perguntá-lo sobre os meus amigos, que há tempos não vejo.

- Shura, você tem visto os outros ex-cavaleiros de ouro?

-Não. Você tem notícias deles?

- Só dos gêmeos, já que eles estão em Atenas. Um deles, que eu não sei quem é, já é casado e tem filhos.

- Que bom.

- Mas os dois têm boa situação financeira, e parece que são amigos.

- Ah. E o santuário?

- Ainda não arranjamos cavaleiros de ouro, sabe? Por isso tudo lá está tenso, com perigo de ameaça iminente.

- Olha, se precisarem de mim, sabe como me achar. Pelo cosmos.

- Certo.

Passamos o resto da viagem em silêncio, que em parte partiu de mim, já que ele tentou puxar papo algumas vezes. Eu sabia sobre o que ele queria falar comigo: se eu me arrependo de ter matado Aiolos. Não gosto desse assunto, será que ninguém desconfia? Alguém já até chegou a me perguntar, e eu fui até grosso com essa pessoa. Esse foi um dos principais motivos que me fizeram aceitar a proposta de Atena.

Beijos e fique bem, meu amor.

Te amo mais que minha própria vida.

Para sempre seu,

_Shura_

-.-.-.-.-

Hi, Everyone!

Sim, eu sei: Outra fic de capítulos. Mas não me canso de dizer que não se pode perder um vestígio de inspiração, então aí vai minha nova fic. Eu, mais sinceramente do que nunca disse, não sei onde essa fic vai parar. A única coisa que sei é quem é o personagem principal e que NÃO vai ter yaoi. Absolutamente não.

Sim, Paola Montero é um personagem meu.

Antes que eu me esqueça, essa fic se passa alguns anos (não tenho a quantidade certa) depois da batalha de Hades, e os cavaleiros de ouro foram revividos, não são mais cavaleiros de ouro e tomaram o rumo de suas vidas.

Eu **acho** que os outros cavaleiros de ouro – além do personagem principal – vão aparecer, mas não prometo nada nem ninguém.

Beijos, até o próximo capítulo.


	2. 21 dez 1994 a 13 jan 1995

_- Sim?_

- Paola? É Shura.

_- Shura! Eu estava com saudades, meu amor! _

- Tem recebido minhas cartas?

_- Tenho sim. Como você está? Onde você está? Está se alimentando bem? Quando volta?_

- Calminha aí! Uma pergunta de cada vez! Eu estou bem sim. Estou mais seguro de mim mesmo, mas agora eu decidi que quero encontrar meus amigos. Então cá estou eu, no Brasil. Fiquei sabendo uma vez que o Aldebaran é de uma cidade no interior do Espírito Santo, então eu estou procurando ele aqui na capital. E não se preocupe com minha alimentação, eu estou comendo bem sim.

_- Ai, Shura, eu fico tão preocupada! Eu sei que você sabe se virar sozinho, muito bem até, mas..._

- Eu entendo, Paola.

_- ..._

-...

­_- Você desistiu de andar pela América do Sul de carro?_

- Eu não diria desistir. Você lembra daquela vontade que eu estava de conversar com algum amigo?

_- Sei._

_­_- Então. Eu ia me sentir muito sozinho em uma viagem dessas. Então eu prefiro enfrentar o avião e sair procurando meus amigos.

_- Está há quanto tempo aí?_

- Aqui em Vitória? Três dias. Eu fiquei 10 dias no México. Você tem notícias daí?

_- Não são muitas. A vida aqui continua calma. Ah! Aqueles franceses para quem eu trabalho estão esperando mais um filho. Vou ter mais uma criança para cuidar. E papai disse que se eles não me derem um aumento de salário é para eu procurar outro emprego. _

- Faz bem.

_- Você vai me mandar uma carta antes do Natal?_

- Vou. Vou aproveitar e te mandar as lembrancinhas que ando comprando para você.

_- Não precisava, Shura..._

- Precisava sim! Agora eu tenho que desligar. As ligações internacionais ficam muito caras aqui no Brasil.

_- Te amo mais que minha própria vida, Shura._

- Idem, Paola.

-.-.-.-.-

**Para Srta. Montero, Madrid, Espanha.**

_Nova Venécia, 27 de dezembro de 94._

Feliz Natal, Paola!

Desculpe a demora em mandar a carta – eu não tenho nem desculpas para te dar.

Eu já procurei por Aldebaran em quase todas as cidades daqui da região norte do Estado, e ainda não o encontrei. Daqui eu vou para uma cidade chamada Ecoporanga, e eu espero achar pelo menos pistas do Aldebaran por lá.

As lembrancinhas não são muitas, mas eu escolhi com todo o carinho.

Quando eu achar pistas do Aldebaran – se demorar, talvez até antes, eu te mando outra carta.

Te amo.

Para sempre seu,

_Shura_

-.-.-.-.-

**Para Srta. Montero, Madrid, Espanha.**

_Água Doce do Norte, 03 de janeiro de 95._

Como foi seu Ano Novo, Paola?

O meu foi normal – dormindo. Mas não foi para falar de meu sono que eu escrevi: eu achei pistas de Aldebaran.

Descobri que era daqui que Aldebaran vinha – e descobri para onde ele foi. Agora terei que ir até a Bahia, já que ele está morando lá.

Você não está curiosa para saber se aqui é bonito? Bem, é diferente. Eu não diria bonito, mas é bastante aconchegante.

Ah, esqueci de dizer na ultima carta: uma parte boa em estar no Brasil é que eles entendem o que eu falo – não tive tanta dificuldade como no Japão e não passei raiva como no México.

Meu coração será para sempre seu,

_Shura._

-.-.-.-.-

**Para Srta. Montero, Madrid, Espanha.**

_Porto Seguro, 13 de janeiro de 95._

Paola, eu ganhei o melhor presente de aniversário de todos – achei Aldebaran ontem, em uma feira de artesanato.

Vou descrever aqui nossa conversa:

X . x . X . x . X

_Feira de artesanato de Porto Seguro, 12 de janeiro de 95_

Eu estava procurando alguma coisa para comprar para você, Paola, quando eu vi uma barraca que vendia alguns colares feitos de sementes – achei-os a sua cara. Então eu comecei a olhar os colares, meio que escolhendo qual eu levaria para você.

- PELO AMOR DE ATENA! SHURA!

Preciso dizer que eu fiquei assustado quando eu ouvi aquele vozeirão do Aldebaran me gritando, em grego, no meio de um monte de gente? Eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara, de vergonha, pois estavam todos olhando para mim, e não sabia como conter o sorriso, que ia de uma orelha até a outra.

- Aldebaran?

- Shura, que bom te ver! O que faz aqui, menino?

- Te procurando – bem, ele ficou um tanto atarantado quando me ouviu falar isso, e não era para menos.

- Me procurando homem?

- É.

- Ei, que dia é hoje?

- Dia 12.

- É TEU ANIVERSÁRIO, SHURA! MEUS PARABÉNS!

Nessa hora eu quase perdi o ar – ele me agarrou e me deu um daqueles abraços de urso que só ele sabe dar. Então ele me pegou pelo braço e me levou até a casa dele – sem nem perguntar se eu queria ou podia ir – o que eu já sabia que ia acontecer.

_Casa do Aldebaran_

O Aldebaran mora em uma casa um tanto pequena, na beira da praia, em uma vila de pescadores. Quando não tinha nem 20 minutos que eu estava lá, toda a vila já sabia que 'um dos grandes amigos estrangeiros do Aldebaran estava lá'. Foi tanta gente me visitar, que eu só acabei conversando com o Aldebaran quando já era de noite.

- Como vai a vida, chifrudo?

- Não fala nada não que você também é, hein!

- A Paola não me trai, seu traíra!

- Ah, então tem uma garota!

Bem, aí eu contei para ele como eu te conheci e como vai nossa vida – ele ficou espantado em saber que eu estava quase casado com você.

- E você, Debas. Como vai a vida amorosa?

- Enroladíssimo. Ando enrolado com uma garota daqui da vila. Capaz de eu me casar com ela. Você tem notícias dos outros?

- Um dos gêmeos é casado e tem filhos, ambos estão trabalhando em Atenas, Milo e Aiolia estão morando em uma pequena ilha na Grécia e Afrodite se mudou para Estocolmo. É tudo que sei.

- Ah, um dos gêmeos tem filho? Aposto que é o Kanon!

- E você, tem notícias?

- O Milo e o Aiolia têm uma firma de táxis na ilha deles lá, eu acho que o nome é Milos.

- A ilha onde o Milo nasceu.

- O Shaka mora na Inglaterra, mas não faço idéia do que ele faz lá. E o Mu mora com o Shaka.

- _Mora_ com o Shaka?

- NÃO NESSE SENTIDO, CHIFRUDO!

- Ah. Bom.

- Está procurando por eles?

- Eu quero ver todo mundo de novo, sabe?

- Posso te acompanhar?

Pelo que você leu, Paola, ganhei uma companhia na viagem, achei mais notícias dos meus amigos, e daqui eu vou para o Rio de Janeiro, para pegar um avião e ir direto até Atenas – lá eu acho os gêmeos, o que não deve ser difícil, e de lá vou para a ilha de Milos achar Milo e Aiolia.

Amo-te com todo o meu ser.

Para sempre seu,

_Shura_.

-.-.-.-.-

HI, EVERYONE!

Sim, eu sei. Demorou, e eu ainda nao postei o cap das outras fics. Maaaaaaaas... Enjoy!


	3. 14 a 30 jan 1995

Eu sei, eu sei, queridos leitores - se me sobrou algum. Eu passei mais de um ano sem postar. Não prometo postagem frequente, mas prometo que o próximo capítulo não vai demorar tanto. Eu não sei quando a fic vai acabar, como ela vai acabar ou o quê, não tenho NADA planejado pra ela, então os capítulos realmente podem demorar mais (mesmo que eles sejam pequenos). Isso somado a minha atual falta de internet, dificulta um pouco as coisas, mas as coisas vâo dar certo, não?

No capítulo de hoje os gêmeos (e dourados surpresa também! Adivinhem quem são?) aparecem! :D Fiquem felizes, garotas!

Oh, dúvidas, sugestões, críticas **construtivas** são altamente bem vindas. Se for me xingar, por favor, mande por PM. n.n

Vamos ao capítulo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Para Srta Montero, Madrid, Espanha.**

_Atenas, 20 de janeiro de 95_

Amor meu, cheguei aqui em Atenas dia 18. Aqui é tão nostálgico... Eu não conhecia muito a cidade em si, mas mesmo assim... Eu não tenho notícias dos gêmeos ainda, por que eu e Aldebaran fomos chamados a visitar o Santuário, e chegamos de lá hoje pela manhã. As coisas lá estão indo muito bem! É triste que tenham tantas armaduras sem cavaleiros, e sem nenhum cavaleiro de ouro, mas acho que aqueles meninos de bronze dão conta do recado, certo?

As coisas lá mudaram um pouco também. o Shiryu - aquele pra quem eu dei a Excalibur, lembra? - se casou com a chinesinha que era filha adotiva do Mestre Ancião. Shun Rei o nome, eu acho. O que significa que esta liberado a constituição de família por cavaleiros. Eu não vi nenhuma amazona - afinal, a Marin está casada com o Aiolia (fiquei sabendo lá no Santuário), a June se casou com o Shun (os dois moram no Japão) e a Shina está em missão em algum país por aí.

Você adivinha quem é o Grande Mestre?

É o Shiryu. Não que ele tenha muito trabalho, já que Athena o ajuda, mas entre os de bronze, ele realmente é o mais apto a tal serviço. Fiquei sabendo que ficaram em dúvida entre ele ele e Seiya e fiquei com a maior cara de "como?". Aldebaran disse que estava impagável rsrsrs.

Estamos perto do aniversário do Camus! será que acho ele a tempo? Acho que não...

Me desculpe, Paola, mas tenho que me despedir agora.

Amo-te mais do que jamais amaria alguém.

Para sempre seu,

_Shura._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Para Srta Montero, Madrid, Espanha.**

_Atenas, 30 de janeiro de 95_

Achamos os gêmeos!

Não demorou muito mesmo, afinal, descobrimos que Saga é um grande criminalista por aqui. Ele se especializou em defender inocentes. Como ele mesmo diz, é quase um Matt Murdock* da vida rsrsrsrs. Já o Kanon é psicólogo. Como o Aldebaran mesmo tinha avisado, quem é casado e tem filhos é o Kanon mesmo rsrsrrsrsrsrsrrs. Ele tem gêmeas de 4 anos, chamadas Helena e Ariadne, e um menino de 1 ano e meio, Mathias. A esposa dele é linda, muito simpática e cozinha muito bem! Se não me escapa, o nome dela é Liza - nasceu na Irlanda.

Eu fiquei espantado com o quanto os gêmeos são amigos hoje em dia. Eles moram perto e participam constantemente da vida um do outro. Achei isso ótimo!

A primeira coisa que eles perguntaram foi se eu e Aldebaran estávamos _amorosamente envolvidos_. Quando contei de você eles me perguntaram quando íamos nos casar... Fiquei morto de vergonha!

Os filhos do Kanon são uma graça. Mathias é muito inteligente para a idade dele, me reconhece e fala meu nome (e o de Aldebaran), anda para tudo quanto é lado, e não larga o 'papa' dele.

Já as meninas são completamente diferentes - assim como os gêmeos. Helena é toda menininha, delicada, só anda de cor de rosa, brinca de bonecas e é toda fru fru. Ariadne mais parece um menino: vive de short brincando na terra, de bola, brincando com meninos e implicando com a irmã.

Ah, esqueci de contar! Os gêmeos me deram mais notícias de Shaka e Mu (onde será que anda Máscara da Morte, por falar nisso?)

Shaka e Mu são donos de - pasme, Paola - uma loja de discos. Pegamos o endereço deles e ligamos para eles. aqui vai a minha mais fiel descrição da conversa, ok?

_- Hello?_

_- Hello, Shaka or Mu, please?_

_- Mu here.**_

_- MU! Aqui quem fala é Shura!_

_- Shura? Shura Shura?_

_- É, Shura, rsrsrsrs. _

_- SHURA! Quer dizer, Como você vai? Como vai a vida? Como encontrou o número do meu telefone?_

_- Calma, Mu, calma! Eu estou na casa do Kanon, ele me passou o número. Eu estou bem e mochilando por aí, tentando rever os amigos. E você e o Shaka?_

_- A gente está bem! Temos uma loja de discos!_

_- LOJA DE DISCOS?_

_- É. Dá pra acreditar rsrsrs?_

_- É difícil... _

_- Todo mundo diz... Em fim, eu e Shaka moramos juntos, mas todo mundo diz que é _naquele sentido_. Como esse povo vê maldade, meu Deus! _

_- E a vida amorosa?_

_- Um fiasco. Minha namorada me traiu com umA punk. UMA PUNK. Peraí que o Shaka tá chegando, vou gritar ele. SHAKAAAAAAAA! ADIVINHA QUEM TÁ NO TELEFONE?_

_-..._

_- Alô, quem fala?_

_- Adivinha, oras! O Mu não mandou?_

_- Deixa eu ver... É alguém do Santuário. Os gêmeos não são. Milo e Aiolia ligam no natal, não é época deles ligarem. De Máscara nem tenho idéia, Camus está em lua de mel e não ligaria..._

_- Peraí! Camus de lua de mel? Então o gelinho casou?_

_- Poisé, casou. Foi lindo o casamento! Ela é francesa, linda! Eles estão de lua de mel em Veneza, Camus diz que vai aproveitar e tentar achar o Máscara da Morte lá. Não é o Máscara não, né?_

_- Não, não é._

_- Shura então?_

_- BINGO!_

_- Como vai, Shura?_

_- Melhor. Dando uma de mochileiro para visitar os velhos amigos. E você?_

_- Já deve saber que eu e Mu temos uma loja de discos, não?_

_- Já sei sim._

_- Então não tem muito o que contar..._

_- Como isso aconteceu, Shaka? Eu imaginei que você ia virar monge, dar aulas de meditação, ioga, mas loja de discos?_

_- Pois é rsrrs. Quando eu cheguei aqui em Londres, o único emprego que consegui foi em uma loja de discos, para meu desgosto na época. Acabou que eu fui gostando das músicas e aprendendo também, e descobri que era um negócio rentável. Então eu chamei o Mu, que estava trabalhando em um asilo, de sócio, pegamos dinheiro emprestado no banco e aqui estamos nós. E você?_

_- Sou açougueiro. Dá pra acreditar?_

_- Usa a Excalibur para fatiar carne?_

_- O rock não está fazendo bem para sua mente, Shaka de Virgem, você está fazendo piada!_

_- Shaka de Virgem não, por favor. É meu maior orgulho ter sido cavaleiro de Atena, então fico meio depressivo quando me lembram que eu _fui_._

_- Desculpe. _

_- Não tem problema._

_- E a vida amorosa?_

_- Nenhuma novidade._

_- Pôxa, Shaka, a gente fica anos sem se ver e você não tem nenhuma novidade?_

_- Ah... Eu não tenho namorada, minha filha vai bem..._

_- Peraí, você tem filha?_

_- É, o nome dela é Nikki. Tem dois anos._

_- Quem te viu, quem te vê hein?_

_- E você?_

_- Tenho uma noiva em Madrid. Você tem novidades dos outros, parece que sim, né?_

_- Tenho sim. O Camus é economista..._

_- O que combina muito com ele._

_- Não mantenho muito contato com ele, mas ele mantém com Milo e Aiolia. Afrodite mora em Estocolmo e dá frente aos negócios da família dele, mais que isso eu não sei. _

_- Sei._

_- De você eu não sabia nada, dos gêmeos você deve saber, afinal está ligando de lá..._

_- É..._

_- De Máscara da Morte nem faço ideia, e nem de Aldebaran._

_- O Aldebaran está aqui comigo! Quer falar com ele? _

_- Quero._

Nesse momento eu passei o telefone para Aldebaran. Não vou descrever a conversa dele, principalmente por que não dá pra saber direito o que eles conversaram, não é? Estou muito feliz por Shaka e por Mu! No final, Aldebaran combinou com o loiro (o Shaka) que íamos para Londres assim que visitássemos (conseguimos o endereço) Milo e Aiolia.

Tenho que ir agora, amor. Amo você.

_Shura_.

-.-.-.-.-

*Para quem não sabe, Matt Murdock, o Demolidor (DareDevil), da Marvel, é advogado criminalista, e só defende que é inocente.

** Sei que as palavras são simples, mas meu senso de ficwriter me diz para traduzir, então aqui vai:

_- Olá ; - Olá. Shaka ou Mu, por favor; - É o Mu _(literalmente seria 'Mu aqui')

SIM! SHIRYU COMO GM! **SHIRYETE ATÉ MORRER!**

SIM! SHAKA E MU DE SURPRESA!**  
**

É impressão minha ou esse capítulo foi maior que os anteriores?

Eu estava relendo a fic para escrever este capítulo, e eu tenho a impressão que o Shura andou mudando muito de idéia, não? Queria ficar sozinho e viajar a América de carro, depois deu a louca e resolveu procurar amigos...

Óh, reviews são MUITO bem vindos. Sei que não posso ficar pedindo, principalmente por que eu não faço por onde (não posto com frequência), mas não custa nada pedir :D

Obrigada por quem leu até aqui!

Beijos!


	4. 31 jan a 6 fev 1995

Eu não disse que não ia demorar? :D

Aproveitem!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Para Srta. Montero, Madrid, Espanha.**

_Ilha de Milos, 2 de fevereiro de 95_

Chegamos hoje! Ficamos na casa de Milo, já que Aiolia está casado. Eles sabiam que nós viríamos, então esperaram com o táxi no porto quando nosso barco chegou. Além da profissão que eu não imaginei que os dois tivessem - taxistas, Paola - nada neles me surpreendeu. Milo continua centrado no trabalho como sempre foi, mesmo que com um 'quê' de descontração e Aiolia continua sendo o rebelde impulsivo de sempre. De acordo com Milo não é raro ele expulsar clientes do táxi por um motivo ou outro.

Eu vim visitá-los meio que por honra da firma mesmo, Paola, por que o Aiolia não vai com a minha cara, e você sabe muito bem o porquê. Se não fosse Aldebaran e Marin, já que tapado como o Milo é, ele nunca ia perceber meu desconforto, a visita teria sido muito mais terrível.

Mudando de assunto, a ilha que eles moram é linda! Eu e Aldebaran fizemos um passeio turístico com a guia que é namorada de Milo - o nome dela é Sophitia (loira, muito bela e muito simpática).

Ah, já ia me esquecendo de falar da Marin! Ela está grávida de sete meses, de um menino. O Aiolia está todo bobo por causa do bebê, que vai se chamar Aiolos...

Minha visita com os dois só durou dois dias, e Milo disse que vai continuar mantendo contato.

Encerro por aqui, Paola.

Sou por você aquilo que nunca fui por mim mesmo.

Para sempre seu,

_Shura._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Para Srta. Montero, Madrid, Espanha.**

_Londres, 5 de fevereiro de 95_

Assim que cheguei em Londres e fomos recebidos por Shaka e Mu, eu percebi o quanto eu realmente não os conhecia.

Ao contrário do eu imaginava, a loja de discos dos dois, além de muito bem frequentada, é de discos de rock mesmo. Desde o mais clássico Elvis até discos punk e trash. Os dois trabalham muito, das sete às sete, seja vendendo, fazendo o estoque ou até mesmo limpando a loja.

Mudando de assunto, quando o Mu me disse que a ex dele o traiu com umA punk, eu não imaginei que de verdade fosse com UMA punk. Paola, a ex, uma... como dizem? Patricinha? Em fim, o nome dela era Bruna, ela o traiu com uma punk que se auto denomina Black Star*. De acordo com o Mu, uma grande poser. O Shaka disse que ele ficou chorando por dias.

Sabe a menininha do Shaka? Ela é linda! A cara dele! Quando eu fui conhecer a mãe dela, eu me surpreendi: Ela mais parecia ter saído de um clipe da Cindy Lauper. De cabelos coloridos - verdes - roupas rasgadas e estranhas. Fiquei sabendo que ela e Shaka tiveram só um caso, que não chegou a ser namoro. Quando eu contei a ela como Shaka era (lógico, ocultando a parte de ser cavaleiro de Atena), ela duvidou muito. Só acreditou quando Shaka recitou um mantra.

Ah, adivinha quem ligou enquanto estávamos lá?

Foi o Milo. Shaka estranhou por não ser Natal, mas ele ligou para me pedir desculpas pelo Aiolia. Eu fiquei pensando e cheguei a conclusão de que o Aiolia deve ter reclamado com ele depois de minha saída. Eu gostei da atitude do Milo, realmente não precisava. Seria mais significativo se o próprio Aiolia ligasse, mas ele fez bem.

Tenho que ir.

Amo-te,

_Shura._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Ola?_

- Paola? É Shura!

_- Shura, meu amor! Como estás? Onde você está?_

- Eu estou muito bem, e você? Eu estou em Londres, recebeu minha última carta?

_- A última que recebi foi a que você escreveu em 30 de janeiro, é essa?_

- Não é essa não. Ainda tem duas depois dessa, pode ficar esperando!

_- Vou esperar ansiosamente!_

- Conseguiu o aumento de salário?

_- Consegui sim! Minha patroa está linda grávida! Eu nem cheguei a pedir o aumento, eles me ofereceram de bom grado!_

- Que bom, Paola!

_- Vai me contar o que você escreveu nas cartas?_

- Claro que não! Vai ter que esperar para ver!

_- Mal posso esperar! Quando você volta?_

- Eu tenho uma festa para ir dia sete, amanhã, aniversário do Camus. Dos meus antigos amigos, apenas Máscara da Morte não estará lá, já que ninguém sabe onde ele foi parar. Eu não quero empacar a vida de recém casado do Camus, então da festa, que vai durar uns dois dias, eu vou para Estocolmo com o Afrodite. Eu não falei com ele por telefone ainda, mas o Shaka já.

_- Afrodite é aquele bonito?_

- Ele mesmo.

_- Ahn..._

- Paola, eu sei que eu não devia pedir isso por telefone, mas... Quando eu chegar aí, você se casa comigo?

_- Eu... Não sei o que dizer, Shura... É o que eu sempre quis. _

- Isso é um sim?

_- É!_

- Tirei um peso das minhas costas agora!

_- Você vai demorar a voltar?_

- Vou ficar em Estocolmo uma semana mais ou menos. De lá eu vou para a Itália procurar o Máscara. Acho que lá na Italia eu vou demorar mais, por quê eu nem sei por onde começar a procurar.

_- Vou ficar te esperando._

- Eu tenho que desligar agora, meu amor. Te amo.

_- Também te amo, Shura._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* Ando vendo (e lendo) muito Soul Eater ultimamente. Não se enganem. Só a namorada da ex do Mu que se denomina Black Star. Ela não tem nada a ver com o Black Star de Soul Eater.

Fim de capítulo!

Meio curto, eu sei, mas que capítulo meu não é? n.n''

Como eu quero deixar essa fic um pouco mais curta do que eu gostaria, por causa do meu atolamento de fics para postar (tenho que aproveitar a onda de criatividade, oras!), então essa fic terá mais ou menos mais uns três capítulos (que, se minha criatividade continuar assim, não vão demorar).

Beijos, e obrigada por lerem!


	5. Ad infinitum

**Para Srta. Montero, Madrid, Espanha**

_Estocolmo, 9 de fevereiro de 95_

Oi Paola! Cheguei aqui na casa do Afrodite hoje pela manhã e a primeira coisa que vim fazer é lhe escrever a carta para te contar da festa do Camus.

Ele cortou o cabelo curtinho, social. Eu quase nem o reconheci quando vi! E não é só na aparência não. Ele também está mais alegre, comunicativo e menos carrancudo. Parece qua a esposa dele, uma artista plástica chamada Louise, fez um bom trabalho derretendo aquele bloco de gelo!

Por causa da festa, acabei revendo todos os meus amigos que eu já tinha encontrado e ainda vi dois que não tinha visto ainda. Só não foi a festa perfeita por que Máscara da Morte não estava lá.

As famílias de todos estavam lá, e eu nunca quis tanto que você estivesse do meu lado. Por conta da sua falta, fui intimado a ficar horas e horas falando de você!

O primeiro dia de festa foi uma festa aberta, então tinha muita gente que eu desconhecia. Foi meio entediante, por que não éramos só nós, mas ficamos juntos (Camus vinham sempre que podia) conversando.

A noite foi mais animada, nós fizemos uma fogueira no jardim e contamos algumas coisas que aconteceram na nossa vida depois que nos separamos.

Ficamos até tarde conversando e fomos dormir já era quase madrugada.

No dia seguinte Camus fez uma mesa cheia de pratos típicos de todos os lugares de onde viemos. Esse dia foi o melhor! Estávamos em família, e parecia que o tempo tinha... Parado.

No outro dia pela manhã (hoje), eu vim para cá com Afrodite. Ainda não sei muito da vida dele, mas posso adiantar que ele está muito bem de situação. Ele também cortou o cabelo - apenas um pouco, o cabelo dele está um pouco abaixo do ombro. Todos nós achamos estranho, já que, conhecendo ele como conhecemos, ele não _tosaria_ o cabelo dele assim nunca!

Amo-te, Paola.

Para sempre seu,

_Shura._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Para Srta. Montero, Madrid, Espanha**

_Estocolmo, 22 de fevereiro de 95_

Desculpe ter demorado a te escrever, meu amor. É que eu, na verdade, quase não tive tempo. Afrodite - Hesekiel, como descobri ser o nome de batismo dele - é muito atencioso e me carrega para todos os lugares que vai.

Ele trabalha na empresa da familia dele, como você já sabe, mas tirou esses dias de folga para ficar comigo. Acabei fazendo um _tour_ pela Suécia.

Ah, esqueci de te contar na última carta. Aldebaran ficou na Grécia. Do aniversário do Camus, ele foi para a casa de Milo. O aracnídeo disse que tem uma proposta de emprego irrecusável para o grandão. Ele me ligou esses dias e disse que vai se mudar para a Ilha de Milos e levar a noiva dele pra lá também.

Mudando de assunto, Afrodite me intimou para ficar aqui para o aniversário dele - proposta que eu tive que recusar, pois estou indo amanhã para a Itália procurar o Máscara da Morte. A única pista que eu tenho é uma carta que ele mandou para o Afrodite assim que ele foi morar na terra dele. Na carta diz que ele está bem, trabalhando e tudo mais, e o endereço é da Sicília. Camus chegou a passar lá na lua de mel, mas não achou nada no endereço da carta.

Serei sempre seu,

_Shura._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Para Srta. Montero, Madrid, Espanha**

_Palermo,____15 de março de 95_

Desde minha última carta estou tentando achar o Máscara da Morte. É um serviço meio difícil, pois nem o nome de batismo dele eu sei. Como eu o conheço muito bem, fui a presídios, necrotérios, hospitais e manicômios. Não achei nada, o jeito é continuar procurando.

Eu estou me sentindo bem, Paola, apesar de um pouco sozinho.

Sinto sua falta.

Para sempre seu,

_Shura._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Para Srta. Montero, Madrid, Espanha**

_Enna__, 1 de abril de 95_

Ainda estou na mesma. Não consigo achá-lo, mas tenho uma boa notícia. Fiquei sabendo de um assassino em Turim que decapita as vítimas.

Espero sinceramente que não seja ele. Eu peço todos os dias a Deus que ele tenha regenerado a vida dele e parado com essas atrocidades.

Beijos e fique bem, meu amor.

Amo-te mais que minha própria vida.

Para sempre seu,

_Shura._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Para Srta. Montero, Madrid, Espanha**

_Turim,__3 de abril de 95_

Me sinto aliviado e triste ao mesmo tempo. Assim que cheguei aqui, vi no noticiário um retrato falado do assassino e não era ele. Só que agora eu não tenho mais nenhuma pista de onde ele possa estar.

Meu coração será para sempre seu,

_Shura._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Para Srta. Montero, Madrid, Espanha**

_Messina, __24 de abril de 95_

Você não vai adivinhar o que me aconteceu.

Fui em uma sorveteria daqui da cidade em busca de informações há uma semana, e quando eu cheguei lá, vi uma menina de aproximadamente nove anos de idade, tomando sorvete com adivinha quem? Máscara da Morte.

Meu sorriso foi de orelha a orelha.

Nem bem cheguei perto deles e ele logo me reconheceu, e assim como fez Aldebaran, me carregou para a casa dele.

Quando eu cheguei lá, fiquei espantado; ele tinha se casado, e já contava com 5 filhos. A esposa dele, Francesca, era viúva e tinha 3 filhos antes de se casar com ele; a menina que eu vi na sorveteria, Sara, um menino de 10 anos, Antonio e um de 7, Bruno. Filhos do sangue dele são um menino de 3, Emanuele, e uma bebêzinha de 3 meses, Carla.

Acredita que ele é dono de um restaurante?

Ele me disse que estava com saudades de todos, mas quem, assim como aconteceu comigo, acabou perdendo o contato. A diferença é que, ao contrário de mim que, apesar de ter você, sou sozinho, ele já é pai de família e não pode largá-la para procurar os amigos.

Eu aproveitei então e dei para ele o endereço (e telefone) de todos, e ele me prometeu manter contato.

Não vou te mandar mais nenhuma carta, amor. Daqui a uma semana irei direto para casa, te reencontrar.

Mal posso esperar para te ver novamente,

_Shura_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ela era uma garota morena, de longos cabelos castanhos, cacheados, e profundos olhos cor de mel. Não tinha mais de vinte anos, e estava vestida com um vestido azul decotado. Olhava para o azul do mar Mediterrâneo, sentia o vento nos cabelos, que voavam.

- Olhando o mar, amor?

- Não sabia que a Grécia era tão bonita, Shura...

- Não tão bonita quanto você, Paola.

Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente, com o sol e o mar como testemunhas.

**XXX xxx XXX xxx XXX**

Eita!

Eu sei que eu disse que a fic ia ter mais três capítulos. Eles viraram um só, eu sei. O fato é que eu fiquei um pouco desanimada com o retorno que eu recebi da fic, e somando isso ao fato de eu ter muitas outras para postar, resolvi encurtar a vida dela ao invés de deletar.

Para a felicidade geral da nação, este realmente é o último capítulo. Bem no início da fic, eu pensei em fazer continuação (bem fora dos padrões de cartas). Mas eu não vou fazer. Se alguém se prontificar, me comunique e fique à vontade.

Beijos e estou realmente grata a quem leu e quem me mandou review.

:***


End file.
